Vie de merde
by Juichigatsu
Summary: Recueil de drabbles mixant Hetalia et Vie De Merde. Parce qu'il y a des jours comme ça, où on aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever… et mieux vaut en rire !
1. Chapter 1

L'idée de ce recueil m'est venue à force de lire des Vie De Merde. En grand fan d'Hetalia, je m'imaginais ces situations arriver à nos chers pays, alors je me suis dit « Pourquoi ne pas les écrire ? » Et cela a donné ce recueil. La plupart des drabbles se passent dans la vie de tous les jours, donc on peut considérer que c'est un UA, pour le contexte. Si le contexte est spécial, je le préciserai. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ces petites histoires, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^.

VDM 1

Contexte Gakuen Hetalia :

- _Hello_ Francis !

- Bonjour Arthur.

- Oh, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller _very well_. Et… Mais quelle est cette marque de main sur ta joue ? Une gifle ?

Le français soupira.

- Si je te le dis tu vas te moquer de moi…

- C'est mon passe-temps préféré, alors raconte vite, _froggie_.

- Bon, très bien. Tu sais, c'était la visite médicale aujourd'hui.

- Oui, et ? Ah, j'y suis, tu as encore fait des avances à l'infirmière !

- Même pas, eh ho, pour qui tu me prends ! C'est juste que quand elle m'a demandé « Quel sport pratiquez-vous ? », j'ai répondu sans faire exprès « le pénis de table ».

Arthur se frappa le front.

- Quel con, mais quel con…

Soudain, Francis le prit par les épaules et l'entraîna dans une salle vide.

- Dis-moi Tutur… lui murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille. Ça te dirais qu'on essaye ce nouveau sport tous les deux ?


	2. Chapter 2

VDM 2

- Ivan ! Je vais à la douche ! annonca Alfred à son amant.

- Trrrès bien. Dépêche-toi, le dîner est presque prêt.

Alfred profita de ce petit moment de détente, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Soudain, il se mit à voir flou. Il s'immobilisa, étonné. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble. Il commença à paniquer et s'assit sur le sol de la douche, le souffle court. « Est-ce que je fais un malaise ? » Cette idée l'effraya tellement qu'il appela à l'aide son petit copain.

- Alfrrred ! Tout va bien ? s'écria le Russe en déboulant dans la salle de bain.

- Ivan, je vois tout flou ! Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

- …Alfred… Tu as toujours tes lunettes sur ton nez…


	3. Chapter 3

VDM 3

La jeune élève taïwanaise monta dans le bus qui devait l'amener à son lycée.

- Génial, il est encore bondé…

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait changé d'avis. Faute de place, un jeune japonais charmant s'était appuyé contre elle durant tout le trajet. Voyant là une bonne occasion, elle lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Vous savez, je ne suis peut-être pas intéressée…

Il lui répondit de son regard placide :

- Vous savez, je ne suis peut-être pas hétéro…


	4. Chapter 4

VDM 4

Contexte Gakuen Hetalia :

De nouveau des ricanements. Là, Ivan Braginski commençait à en avoir marre. Que l'on n'aille pas le traiter de paranoïaque, c'était la cinquième fois qu'il croisait un groupe d'élèves se mettant à pouffer dès qu'ils le voyaient !

- Braginski ! Braginski !

Le susnommé se retourna pour faire face à Arthur Kirkland, un camarade de classe.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Les américains ont déclarrré la guerre ?

- Pire.

- La Russie est devenue capitaliste ?

- Encore pire !

- Y'a pas pirrre.

- Si. Quelqu'un a diffusé au lycée une vidéo où on te voit, lors de la soirée arrosée de ce week-end, jouer à pierre-feuille-ciseaux en face d'un miroir et accuser ton reflet de tricherie… Je-j'ai pensé que tu aimerais être au courant… rajouta-t-il tandis qu'une étrange aura se formait dans le dos du Russe.


	5. Chapter 5

VDM 5

Aujourd'hui, Gilbert avait décidé de faire un petit footing (pour entretenir son corps génial). Sur un chemin, il a vu un yorkshire sans laisse en train d'aboyer sur sa génialissime personne. Il a alors décidé d'utiliser sa super technique pour repousser les chiens : crier le plus fort possible avec les bras levés façon ogre.

- Et ensuite, demanda Francis à son ami albinos, que s'est-il passé ?

- Le chien est tombé raide mort. Sa mémé était inconsolable…


	6. Chapter 6

VDM 6

Ivan jeta Alfred sur le canapé du salon, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. La main du Russe passa sous la veste de son petit ami, caressant son torse.

- Nngh… Ivan… ha !

Le baiser reprit de plus belle. Ardent, violent. Les mains se baladaient partout où elles le pouvaient, touchant le plus de chair possible, tandis que la passion enflammait les deux corps, et que leurs instincts primaires demandaient plus, encore plus…

- A-Alfred, je crrrois que…

_- Shut up_ Ivan, déshabille-moi… gémit l'Américain tandis que sa voix virait dans les aigus. Déshabille-moi !

Le Russe ne se fit pas supplier, et s'attaqua à la ceinture de son petit copain. Il s'arrêta un instant, essoufflé.

- Tu es sûrrr que ton père ne rentrera pas ?

Le charme se brisa quelques secondes plus tard.

- Eh bien en fait, je n'ose pas sortir. Je suis aux toilettes.

* * *

><p>S'ensuivit pour Arthur une délicate discussion pèrefils sur l'homosexualité tout juste révélée d'Alfred. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il déclara :

- Et dire que tu as toujours eu horreur des suppositoires...

Alfred en fut traumatisé à vie.

* * *

><p>RAR : Merci à The Spirit Lost et Hariibo pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir, cela m'encourage beaucoup^^.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

VDM 7

Roderich Edelstein prit une grande inspiration en voyant sa petite amie, Elizaveta, sortir de chez elle. Il l'attendait en bas du perron. Il sentit son cœur fondre quand elle lui fit un grand sourire. Il rassembla tout son courage, et resserra sa poigne sur le bouquet de roses qu'il dissimulait dans son dos. Une vielle dame passa derrière lui, scruta le bouquet et lâcha :

- C'est pas des fleurs qu'elle veut, c'est du sexe !

Roderich la fixa d'un air hagard, incrédule et dérouté. Les vieux, c'est plus ce que c'était.


	8. Chapter 8

VDM 8

Gilbert ricana. Aujourd'hui, leur professeur était absent. Un remplaçant polonais, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de «totalement M. Łukasiewicz», leur avait été envoyé. Gilbert était connu pour être un élève quelque peu turbulent. Il n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée, de ce prof avec sa dégaine de fillette ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis, Francis et Antonio, assis à quelques rangées de lui. Des clins d'œil lui firent comprendre que le message était passé. Alors que le remplaçant s'installait, Gilbert toussa. Une fois, deux fois, rapidement rejoint par ses amis. Finalement, toute la classe fut subitement prise d'une quinte de toux. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que le professeur rentrerait dans leur petit jeu en déclarant :

- Genre, le premier qui s'arrête de tousser est collé.


	9. Chapter 9

VDM 9

- Mais enfin Francis_, amigo_, cesse de te faire des films !

- Non Antonio ! Je refuse de partir là-bas.

Francis Bonnefoy croisa les bras et fixa son ami espagnol dans les yeux.

- C'est la dernière fois, tu m'entends, la dernière fois que je te laisse organiser nos vacances d'été, dit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

Ce qu'Antonio fit quand même.

- Mais puisque je t'assure que le pays où nous allons passer ces vacances est paisible !

- Ah oui ? En attendant, dans le lexique que tu m'as donné, j'ai trouvé la traduction de "Ne tirez pas, nous sommes français !"

* * *

><p>Merci à tous ceux qui reviewent ce recueil, ça me fait énormément plaisir^^.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

VDM 10

Ivan se raidit, les joues brûlantes de honte, tentant de rassembler le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Et c'était difficile. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout le regard d'espoir que lui lançait Arthur. Comment cela avait-il commencé déjà ? Ah oui, cet imbécile d'Alfred lui avait demandé de garder son chien quelques jours. Lui, comme un idiot, n'avait pas pu résister à ce sublime minois qui le suppliait, se disant que s'il rendait service à l'américain, cela lui fournirait un prétexte pour _approfondir leurs relations_. Et comment s'appelait le chien de cet abruti ? Esprit d'Obi-Wan.

« - C'est en référence à Star Wars, Ivan, enfin ! Il fallait que je rende hommage à cette série ! »

Bien sûr qu'il savait cela. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait quand il avait demandé à l'américain pourquoi son chien avait un nom aussi étrange. Et puis ensuite, lors de la promenade au parc, ce canidé aussi dépourvu d'intelligence et de compassion que son maître avait tiré violemment sur sa laisse et s'était échappé dans les buissons. En le cherchant, il avait rapidement croisé Arthur Kirkland et Francis Bonnefoy qui se promenaient main dans la main (qu'on n'aille pas lui dire qu'il ne se passait rien entre ces deux-là), mais n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'Anglais qui prétendait voir des fées et autres créatures magiques partout.

Mais pourquoi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que _juste_ à ce moment-là, et devant ce type, il crie : « - Où es-tu, Esprit d'Obi-Wan ? »


	11. Chapter 11

VDM 11

Assise sur un banc de la cour du lycée, la jeune fille Taiwanaise Le regardait. Lui, le garçon si beau et si intelligent sur lequel elle avait flashé depuis la rentrée. Alfred F. Jones… Rien que le nom la faisait monter au septième ciel, l'émoustillait au plus haut point.

- Eh, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Louise, son amie belge, assise à côté d'elle.

- Oui, oui.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas, et la Belge s'en rendit compte.

- Tu regardes encore Alfred, c'est ça ?

Un sourire de la Taïwanaise lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait visé juste. Les deux amies se comprenaient très souvent sans échanger de mots. Soudain, le portable de la brunette vibra. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit, puis sursauta violement.

- Louise, Louise ! Regarda ça, s'écria-t-elle en lui tendant son téléphone. Il m'a envoyé un texto !

- C'est vrai ? Ouvre, qu'est-ce que t'attends !

« Coucou, tu pourrais me passer ton numéro de portable, please ? »

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard consterné.

- Bon, dit Louise en passant un bras autour du cou de son amie, il reste toujours beau, quoi…

* * *

><p>Je me demande si je ne devrais pas donner un nom à Taiwan, si jamais je continue de la martyriser (la pauvre)… Quelqu'un s'y connait-il en prénoms taiwanais^^?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

VDM 12

Arthur Kirkland prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner dans son salon, savourant ses (immondes) toasts, et lisant « Paris Match ». Une petite voix l'interpella soudain.

- _Mommy _?

Il porta un regard affectueux sur son cher fils de cinq ans, Alfred, qui le regardait avec son visage poupin à croquer. Le bambin avait posé sa tartine de nutella dans son assiette, et fixait du regard l'Anglais.

- Oui, mon chéri, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Eh bien… Parfois mon trilili se dresse comme un bâton…

-Ce n'est pas grave _honey_, c'est tout à fait normal, répondit Arthur en bon pédagogue. Quand cela t'arrive-t-il ? ajouta-t-il par curiosité.

- _Well_, parfois quand je regarde « Scooby Doo » et que Scooby et Sammy sortent habillés en fille…

* * *

><p>Merci à tous ceux qui reviewent de partager mes délires, cela me fait énormément plaisir et m'encourage. A bientôt pour de nouvelles vies de merde^^!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Wouah ! Merci énormément pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir, vous êtes tous formidables ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir eu autant de commentaires, c'est incroyable. _You guys are awesome ! _Merci pour tout, sérieux ! Je remercie également ceux qui m'ont proposé des noms pour Taiwan, et je pense que je vais faire un mix entre les deux propositions, ce qui donnerait Mei-Lin. Merci encore, et à tous ceux qui lisent ceci, je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes fabuleux. Et maintenant, place à de nouvelles vies de merde !

* * *

><p><span>VDM 13<span>

Feliks Łukasiewicz soupira d'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien dormi ! Minute… Trop bien dormi ! Il se redressa dans son lit, et se tourna vers son réveil.

- Genre, merde ! Je suis totalement en retard pour le boulot!

Feliks se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse (pratique les jupes, dans ces cas-là), et se dépêcha d'avaler sa tartine de pain « totalement bio avec du beurre style enrichi en oméga trois, tu vois ?». Il jeta un rapide regard à l'horloge de sa cuisine. Alors, il dû prendre une des décisions les plus difficiles de sa vie. Pas le temps… Il n'avait pas le temps de se maquiller… Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il sortirait donc sans maquillage. Il atteignit finalement son lieu de travail de justesse, et rejoignit son bureau.

- Bonjour, Feliks, entendit-il.

Il releva la tête de ses dossiers et sourit à Toris Laurinaitis, un autre employé de la compagnie sur lequel il craquait depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Vint l'heure du repas. Feliks se rendit au réfectoire, prépara son plateau, puis s'assit à la même table que Toris et ses autres amis, un letton qui tremblait en permanence, et un estonien qui ne quittait pas des yeux son ordinateur portable posé sur la table (un vrai geek).

- Ah, Feliks installe-toi, lui dit gentiment Toris. Avec les autres, on parlait justement de toi.

- C'est vrai ? répondit le Polonais, sentant son cœur s'emballer.

- Oui, on disait que tu avais vraiment bonne mine aujourd'hui, tu as l'air moins fatigué que d'habitude… Je te sers en eau ?


	14. Chapter 14

VDM 14

Katyusha consulta une fois de plus sa montre. Bientôt. Bientôt Eduard serait de retour de son voyage d'affaires de deux semaines. Ce n'était plus qu'une affaire de minutes. Ce qu'il lui avait manqué, son petit copain estonien !

- Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, sourit la jeune Ukrainienne.

Elle s'assit sur le sofa et alluma la télévision. Malgré cela, elle ne parvint pas à penser à autre chose qu'Eduard. La jeune ukrainienne avait préparé amoureusement son retour : les apéritifs disposés sur la table basse ne demandaient qu'à être savourés, et le poulet cuisait doucement dans le four. Elle avait même fait couler un bain chaud parfumé, qu'elle espérait bien partager avec lui. C'était son ami Francis qui lui avait donné ce conseil, s'étant auto-proclamé « docteur ès comment-exciter-votre-bien-aimé-et-être-sûr-de-passer-une-bonne-soirée ».

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il était de retour ! Katyusha entendit la voix de son bien aimé demander :

- Où est ma déesse ?

Elle se retourna sur le canapé pour faire face à son amour.

- Je suis là !

Eduard plongea aussitôt son regard dans le sien et rétorqua tout de suite :

- Non, je cherche ma DS. Tu sais, la console de jeux…


	15. Chapter 15

VDM 15

- Merdeuuuuh !

Ce fut la première chose qu'entendirent Arthur et Francis en entrant dans la maison d'Alfred. Ils furent accueillis par Ivan, qui les débarrassa de leurs manteaux et les mena dans le salon. Ils y trouvèrent l'Américain assis par terre, devant sa télé, une manette en main, s'énervant devant l'un de ses nombreux jeux vidéo.

- Je trouverais cette ville, je jure que je trouverais ! glapit Alfred en gigotant dans tous les sens devant le grand écran, comme un enfant impatient.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de ses parents. Levant un sourcil désapprobateur par avance, Arthur s'enquit de la raison d'une telle colère.

- Oh, ça ! sourit Ivan, avant de glousser. Ce n'est rrrien d'important.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'« adulescent ».

- _Bloody fucking town !_

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être son avis, constata l'Anglais avec une grimace.

- Pourrais-tu nous expliquer la raison d'un tel agacement, Ivan ? demanda Francis qui semblait plutôt amusé, tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil et qu'Arthur s'installait sur ses genoux.

- Bien sûrrr !

Il baissa légèrement la voix afin de ne pas être entendu de son amant, même si ledit amant paraissait trop absorbé dans son jeu pour faire attention à eux.

- Durant l'une de ses missions, un perrrsonnage de son jeu a conclu sa phrase par la célèbre locution latine « Alea jacta est ». Ca fait une demi-heurrre qu'il cherche la ville de Jacta pour s'y rendre à l'Est.

Arthur le fixa d'un air abasourdi, tandis que Francis se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- _W… What ? _Mais, tu ne vas pas lui expliquer que…

- J'ose pas lui dirrre, répondit le Russe avec un sourire candide, c'est trop drôle de le voir chercher !


	16. Chapter 16

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui reviewent, si vous saviez à quel point cela me fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien formidable. On me l'a demandé, donc je l'explique. En réalité, "_Alea jacta est"_ est une locution latine signifiant « le sort en est jeté », ou « les dés sont jetés ». Selon les historiens, ces paroles furent prononcées par Jules César le12 janvier de l'an -49 lors du passage du Rubicon, un fleuve au nord de l'Italie. Et maintenant, place aux VDM, avec l'inauguration de l'utilisation du prénom Mei-Lin !

* * *

><p><span>VDM 16<span>

La jeune taiwanaise soupira.

- Louise, ce n'est pas la peine…

- Enfin, Mei-Lin, ne soit pas si négative !

La Belge se trouvait dans la chambre de son amie, et argumentait depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure pour la faire changer d'avis.

- Je te dis qu'on va bien s'amuser en boite, alors viens avec moi ce soir.

- J'ai dit non.

- Mais pourquoi, enfin ?

- Tu sais très bien, s'agaça l'asiatique, que je n'ai pas de chance avec les garçons….

- Balivernes ! Une splendide jeune fille comme toi fait tourner toutes les têtes de ces êtres testostéronés.

- Ca se dit, ça ? Oh, et puis non c'est non. De toute façon j'ai un don pour attirer les idiots et les gays…

La Belge prit son amie par les épaules et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne reste pas sur tes échecs. Viens avec moi, s'il-te-plait. On ne sait jamais, si ça se trouve cette fois-ci c'est la bonne !

* * *

><p>Mei-Lin soupira de nouveau. Elle soupirait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Accoudée au bar, elle regardait Louise danser de manière effrénée sur la piste, admirée par un sacré paquet de mecs. « La veinarde… Moi, personne n'irait m'offrir-»<p>

- …un verre ?

Elle sortit de ces pensées, et tourna la tête. Assis au bar à côté d'elle se trouvait un beau jeune homme blond aux yeux verts, les sourcils froncés en une expression sérieuse. Elle fit un effort de mémoire et se rappela qu'il était dans le même lycée qu'elle, mais elle ne le connaissait que de vue, et de ce qu'on racontait sur lui. Il la regardait fixement, et elle en conclut que c'était à elle qu'il venait de parler.

- Excuse-moi ? dit-elle en haussant la voix en raison du bruit ambiant.

- Je te demandais (elle avait un peu de mal à la comprendre car il semblait gêné, et parlait d'un ton légèrement renfrogné) si tu accepterais que je t'offre un verre…

La taiwanaise écarquilla les yeux. C'était… C'était bien une tentative de drague, non ? En plus, elle le trouvait très à son goût, et il n'avait l'air ni stupide ni gay, alors… Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle passait à côté d'un détail ? Bon, pour une fois qu'un garçon correct l'abordait, elle n'allait pas lui cracher dessus.

- Prends-moi ce que tu veux, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Très bien. Barman ?

Soudain, le fameux détail lui revint en détail.

Il était suisse.

- La boisson la moins chère que vous avez, s'il vous plait. L'eau est gratuite ? C'est parfait ! Non, vous comprenez, c'est la crise et tout et tout, alors si on ne veut pas se faire envahir par les étrangers, il faut économiser dès maintenant en réduisant les dépenses superflues, investir dans l'armement et…


	17. Chapter 17

VDM 17

Gilbert Beilschmidt était avachi dans son canapé, devant la télévision, une bière à la main. Il grogna.

- Je m'ennuie… A quoi ça sert d'être aussi génial s'il n'y a personne pour m'admirer ?

Avec un soupir, il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa canette. Soudain, il entendit la porte d'entrée grincer et son frère rentrer dans le salon. Avec joie, il déclara :

- Woah _bruder_, pourquoi tu rentres si tôt ? Retourne donc user tes fonds de culotte à l'école ! Un type comme moi n'a besoin de personne d'autre que sa génialitude. Ou alors ma géniale présence te manquait tellement que tu voulais absolument me voir ?

Ludwig grimaça, mais ne répondit rien. Depuis le temps, il était habitué à ces accueils. Il posa son sac de cour à la place qui lui était destinée sur une étagère, puis s'assit à côté de son frère.

- Eh bien, tu en fais une tête… s'étonna ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Eh bien… C'est ce nouvel élève dont je t'ai parlé, tu sais, Feliciano…

- Ah, le petit italien ? Tu as un problème avec lui ?

Ludwig se mordit la lèvre.

- Non, pas vraiment, mais…

- Raconte tout à ton génial grand frère qui va te donner ses géniaux conseils.

Le plus jeune joignit ses doigts, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et appuya sa tête sur ses mains.

- En fait, il m'a avoué qu'il était gay. Et… qu'il avait des sentiments… pour moi…

Gilbert se mit à ricaner.

- Bravo petit frère, ton autorité naturelle et ton corps musclé parviennent même à faire craquer les garçons ! Chapeau !

- C'est sérieux _bruder_, se vexa Ludwig, embarrassé. Ça m'a plutôt surpris, alors je lui ai demandé comment je devais le prendre.

- Et ?

- Il m'a répondu « par derrière »…


	18. Chapter 18

VDM 18

Ivan, Katyusha et leur petite sœur Natalya dînaient ensemble. Leurs parents étant partis à un cocktail avec le travail de leur père, le frère et les sœurs profitaient de cette soirée tous les trois et discutaient joyeusement. Katyusha, l'aînée, demanda à Ivan s'il pouvait aller dans la cuisine vérifier que la tarte prévue pour le dessert ne cuisait pas trop.

- Nan ! s'écria la petite Natalya, du haut de ses quatre ans. 'Veux pas que grand frère parte !

Ivan sourit, et lui frotta affectueusement la tête.

- Je reviens tout de suite, мой ангел (mon ange), je n'en ai que pour une minute…

Il adorait sa petite sœur, malgré son étrange possessivité. Il supposait que c'était à cause de tous ces films Disney qu'elle regardait, mais elle s'était mise dans le crâne qu'elle était destinée à épouser son grand frère.

- Foutus films capitalistes, murmura-t-il en ouvrant le four et en en sortant la tarte.

Quand il revint dans le salon et s'assit, il remarqua que Katyusha le regardait d'un drôle d'air, un mélange de malaise et de rire contenu.

- Qu'y a-t-il, grande sœur ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Natalya, répète ce que tu viens de me dire, s'il-te-plait.

Cette fois c'était sûr, elle avait envie de rire.

- J'ai prouvé que les garçons, eh bien ils pleurent plus que les filles !

- Vraiment ? répondit gentiment le Russe, bien que cette idée lui semblât saugrenue.

- Ouiiiii ! déclara la fillette avec un grand sourire. Il y a beaucoup plus de mouchoirs dans la poubelle de grand frère que dans celle de grande sœur !

- …

Ivan cligna des yeux et rougit de honte.

- Cela n'aurait-il pas quelque chose à voir avec ce nouvel élève américain qui vient d'arriver dans ta classe, Vanya ? demanda Katyusha, légèrement moqueuse.

- Grande sœur ! s'indigna Ivan, désormais rouge comme une pivoine.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Natalya. C'est lui qui fait pleurer grand frère ?

- Repose ce couteau, ma chérie !

- Impardonnable !

* * *

><p>Il faudra attendre un peu avant les nouvelles VDM, car avec les révisions du bac je n'aurais plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Par contre, quand je reprendrais, je compte également publier un one-shot LietPol. Et maintenant, un petit bonus. Quand j'ai vu cette VDM, je ne pouvais pas l'écrire, non.<p>

Aujourd'hui, c'est plein de bonne volonté que j'ai voulu préparer le repas pour toute la famille. Sachant cela, ma soeur s'est fait un sandwich, mon père est allé à la pizzeria d'en face et mon frère a préféré manger une tartine de mayonnaise. VDM

C'est Arthur qui l'a écrite. C'est pas _possible_ autrement... C'est pas possible...


	19. Chapter 19

De retour de vacances pour de nouvelles HetaVDM ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ce recueil, vous me donnez tellement d'énergie pour continuer. Au fait, là où je suis partie, j'ai vu un très grand nombre de champs de tournesols, et laissez moi vous dire qu'à son apogée, c'est magnifique. Je précise également que suite aux conseils d'une revieweuse, je vais plutôt utiliser le prénom Mei-Li pour Taiwan, pour des raisons de cohérence. Quant à fem!Italie du Nord, je vais lui donner le prénom Felicia, puisqu'il est précisé sur les archives en anglais d'Hetalia que ce nom lui était fréquement attribué par les fans. Ah, et j'ai terminé le LietPol promis, ce sera un two-shot. Et maintenant, place aux VDM !

* * *

><p><span>VDM 19<span>

Ludwig et Felicia s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bâtiment médical. L'Allemand serra la main de sa compagne italienne.

- Tout va bien se passer, mon amour… murmura-t-il doucement en regardant avec tendresse le ventre de sa femme.

- Ve~ Mais Ludwig chéri, il n'y a que toi qui t'inquiète !

Aujourd'hui avait lieu la première échographie du futur nouveau-né du couple. En effet, Felicia attendait leur troisième enfant, qu'ils avaient accepté d'avoir après s'être assurés qu'il ne faudrait pas changer d'appartement, de voiture, ou de mode de garde. Le gynécologue, le docteur Jones, fit s'allonger l'Italienne et débuta les préparatifs pour l'échographie. Ludwig, quant à lui, se força à rester calme et détendu, bien que son esprit soit en pleine ébullition. Pourvu que tout se passe bien pour cette jeune pousse de vie…

- Excellente nouvelle monsieur Beilschmidt, annonça le gynéco, ce sont des triplés !


	20. Chapter 20

VDM 20

Mei-Li leva la tête vers le ciel afin d'admirer le ciel sans nuage, mettant sa main en visière pour se protéger de la lumière intense du soleil.

- Quelle belle journée, les enfants ! dit-elle avec entrain à la vingtaine de bambins qui l'entouraient.

Louise, qui marchait à côté d'elle, lui fit un grand sourire.

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ce serait sympathique ! Alors, c'est qui la meilleure ? s'écria la Belge en passant un bras autour du cou de son amie asiatique.

- C'est toi, tu as gagné, répondit Mei-Li en gloussant.

Elle était obligée de reconnaître qu'elle passait un bon moment, et que Louise avait souvent de bonnes idées. La veille, la Belge lui avait annoncée qu'elle accompagnait un groupe de jeunes maternelles pour une sortie en ville, et lui avait proposé de l'aider à surveiller les enfants. Devant l'énergie et la bonne humeur de la blonde, Mei-Li n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'accepter. Mais elle ne regrettait rien : le temps était très agréable, et les maternelles, charmants (il y avait parmi eux un petit italien, Feliciano, qui était terriblement adorable).

Toute la troupe s'arrêta sur un trottoir.

- C'est l'heure de la pause goûter, mes chéris, s'exclama Louise en posant son lourd sac à dos à terre. Mei-Li, tu veux bien les installer pendant que je sors les biscuits ?

La brunette s'exécuta, et aligna les enfants au mur. Une fois cela terminé, elle remarqua une tête blonde dans la rue qui s'avançait vers elle. Son cœur accéléra ses battements quand elle reconnut Alfred F. Jones, un des plus beaux garçons de son lycée.

- _Hi_ Mei-Li ! s'exclama-t-il une fois à sa hauteur.

- S… Salut ! bredouilla la jeune fille, tentant de dissimuler son rougissement.

- Je voulais savoir… demanda le blond en pointant du doigt les enfants. A quelle heure seront-ils fusillés ?


	21. Chapter 21

VDM 21

Roderich Edelstein était absorbé par son travail, démontrant scrupuleusement le théorème d'Al-Kashi sur sa feuille de cours. Il stoppa un instant ses réflexions pour écouter les explications de son professeur, remonta ses lunettes d'un geste bref puis se replongea dans ses calculs. Soudain, un petit « bip ! » résonna dans la pièce, au milieu du léger brouhaha qui régnait dans l'auditorium. Roderich rougit furieusement.

Son portable. Comment avait-il pu oublier de l'éteindre ? Une telle étourderie était indigne de la fameuse rigueur autrichienne... Terriblement gêné, Roderich sortit discrètement son mobile de sa poche pour ouvrir le texto qu'on venait de lui envoyer. Qui sait, il s'agissait peut-être d'une urgence ?

Ah non. Le message provenait de son compagnon, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

_J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. C'est inconvenant ? _

Roderich ne remarqua que trop tard le bruit de pas qui s'approchaient de lui.

* * *

><p>Gilbert buvait une bière, avachi dans son canapé, quand on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva péniblement (mais sans se départir de sa génialitude, évidement) et alla ouvrir.<p>

- Hé, Roddy ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment ça…

Il fut coupé dans son élan par une gifle magistrale donnée avec l'élégance noble de son bien-aimé.

- Que… ? murmura l'albinos, étonné du regard meurtrier que lui lançait Roderich.

- Quand le professeur attrape mon portable, le lit devant la promotion et révèle par la même occasion au même auditoire mon homosexualité, _oui_, c'est inconvenant.


	22. Chapter 22

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une bonne rentrée, et une agréable année scolaire (parce que l'école c'est pas de la tarte...). Ensuite, je veux remercier toutes les formidables personnes qui lisent et qui reviewent, pour leur grand et généreux soutien. Et enfin... Voilà, les nouvelles VDM sont là ! Maintenant que les cours ont repris, je devrais publier plus régulièrement. Ah, je précise pour plus tard : j'utilise Lars et Niels comme prénoms fandom pour Danemark et Norvège. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>VDM 22<span>

Mei-Li tentait d'ignorer la boule dans son estomac, résultat du stress. En face d'elle se trouvait le recruteur, un autrichien à l'air sévère, connu sous le nom de R. Edelstein. Bon dieu, ce qu'elle détestait les entretiens d'embauche ! La Taïwanaise se força à se calmer, estimant qu'elle avait correctement répondu aux questions jusque-là.

- Bien, dit le recruteur en reposant le _curriculum vitae_ de Mei-Li d'un geste sec sur son bureau. Vos compétences sont effectivement intéressantes. En revanche, votre jeune âge pose problème.

- Cela ne signifie rien ! rétorqua la Taiwanaise, piquée au vif. La maturité n'a pas d'âge !

A son grand dam, c'est ce moment inapproprié que choisit son téléphone portable pour sonner.

Déjà, mauvais point. La sonnerie ? « Un jour mon prince viendra ».


	23. Chapter 23

VDM 23

- Allez, encore un petit effort… grogna Vash Zwingli pour se donner du courage.

- Tout va bien, mon petit ?

- Ah ! Tout va parfaitement bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! s'écria le Suisse en se raidissant.

- Vous êtes charmant.

En effet, dans le but de gagner un peu d'argent, Vash aidait une personne âgée à ramener ses paquets chez elle, en échange de la monnaie de ses courses. C'est donc chargé de plusieurs sacs plastiques lourds, encombrants et lui sciant les doigts qu'il se dirigeait vers le domicile de la vielle dame. Il espérait tout de même que ce n'était plus très loin, parce qu'il commençait à fatiguer.

Finalement, le duo arriva à destination. Le blond retint par politesse un soupir de soulagement en déposant enfin son fardeau sur le porche de la demeure. Se retournant vers la personne âgée, il lui demanda sa petite compensation. C'est avec un sourire sadique qu'elle lui répondit :

- Jeune homme, j'ai payé par carte bancaire.


	24. Chapter 24

VDM 24

Dans sa cuisine, Lars sifflotait doucement. Il s'affairait à préparer des smørrebrød (sandwiches danois ouverts et copieusement garnis). Il découpa un morceau de pain en deux, chantonnant maintenant Barbie Girl. D'un coup d'œil, il vérifia que tous les ingrédients étaient bien présents. Il ouvrit un autre morceau de pain. A travers la fenêtre de son appartement, il admira un instant le ciel, avant de ressentir une foudroyante douleur à la main gauche.

- Ah !

Sous la surprise, il laissa tomber le couteau, puis ramena sa main devant son visage. Il s'était profondément entaillé. Un instant, choqué, il observa le sang couler à flots.

- Niels ! hurla-t-il, appelant au secours son amant norvégien. Niels ! Vite, amène-moi des essuie-tout et la trousse de soins !

Il vit alors le Norvégien au regard placide se précipiter dans la cuisine, le rouleau dans les mains pour…

Ah, essuyer le sol.

* * *

><p>Celle-ci, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. Norvège, sérieusement... Et oui, je n'imaginais pas Danemark chanter autre chose que "Barbie Girl", étant donnée l'origine du groupe^^. Je ne sais pas, c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je le case quelque part. Et maintenant, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter en avant-première... Ta ta da dam ! Ma prochaine fiction ! Je ne suis pas sûre que ça intéresse beaucoup de monde, mais bon, ça aussi c'était plus fort que moi. Ce sera une version RussAme d'une légende russe, sur laquelle je suis tombée par hasard et que j'ai énormément aimé. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument faire une fiction là-dessus. En plus, cela me donnait l'occasion d'écrire sur mon couple préféré. Alors oui, je sais que le RussiexAmérique n'est pas très populaire, mais vraiment, cela me ferait très plaisir si vous laissiez une chance à ce pairing, ne serait-ce que pour la légende. Bon, j'arrête là parce que je pars dans des tirades lyriques dès que l'on évoque le RussAme^^. A la prochaine !<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tenais encore une fois à remercier tous ceux qui lisent et qui commentent, pour leur gentillesse et leurs encouragements. Merci infiniement, mes petits rayons de soleil ! Sans plus tarder, voici les nouvelles VDM. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>VDM 25<span>

Kiku Honda composa sur son téléphone le numéro familier du portable de sa femme Mei-Li. Celle-ci prenait pour la première fois l'avion à destination de Hong Kong, pour un voyage d'affaires, et il désirait s'assurer que tout allait bien. En effet, à l'aéroport, elle n'avait pas eu l'air rassurée quant à la sécurité de ce voyage. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis entendit à l'autre bout de la ligne la voix de la Taïwanaise.

- A-allo ? bégaya une voix aigüe.

- Chérie, c'est moi.

-KIKU !

Le Japonais cru entendre des « chuuuut ! » venir de l'entourage de sa compagne, mais ne dit rien.

- Tout va bien ? s'informa-t-il gentiment.

- B-bien sûr mon ange… Enfin… J'essaie de me détendre…

- Essaie ?

- Oui, expliqua Mei-Li avec un enthousiasme forcé, il y a un programme fantastique sur mon p-portable qui me permet de j-jouer au scrabble !

- Ah, c'est bien que tu te changes les idées. Alors ?

- En douze tours, l'intelligence artificielle a posé « morts », « panne », « crash » et « douleur »…

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant quoi répondre pour la réconforter.

- …

- Il me reste dix heures de vol...

- …

- Kiku, j'ai peur…


	26. Chapter 26

VDM 26

Arthur Kirkland monta les derniers échelons de l'échelle. Ainsi perché à cette hauteur, il pouvait repeindre correctement le plafond de sa chambre. Il trempa son pinceau dans le pot de peinture à ses pieds, et allait commencer son œuvre quand une pensée le traversa.

Son fils Alfred se trouvait dans cette maison. Son échelle s'appuyait contre la porte de sa chambre. Connaissant le blond, Arthur était quasiment certain qu'il ouvrirait la porte à un moment ou un autre. Non, c'était même sûr. Dans ce cas, autant régler immédiatement ce problème.

- Alfred ! s'écria l'Anglais. N'entre pas dans ma chambre s'il-te-plaît, je suis en train de repeindre et l'échelle est contre la porte !

Bien, se dit-il, une bonne chose de faîte. Il pouvait maintenant s'atteler tranquillement à sa tâche. Du moins le croyait-il.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Alfred fit irruption dans la pièce.

En demandant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?


	27. Chapter 27

VDM 27

Alfred se retourna en grognant dans le lit, émergeant tout doucement du sommeil. Il cligna doucement les yeux, tentant de rassembler ses idées.

- Bonjour, mon petit tournesol… murmura une voix suave à ses côtés.

Alfred sourit, reconnaissant son petit ami.

- _Good morning_ Ivan.

Le Russe se redressa, s'étira et bailla longuement.

- Que dirais-tu de rester un peu avec ma famille aujourd'hui ? Ainsi, tu pourrais faire plus ample connaissance avec eux.

Intérieurement, Ivan espérait également que cela convaincrait sa petite sœur Natalya que non, ils ne se marieraient pas ensemble.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit joyeusement le blond.

* * *

><p>- Bon retour, Alfred, déclara Matthew en voyant rentrer son frère. Maple ? Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine…<p>

L'Américain jeta un regard noir à son frère.

- Sans blague ?

- Allons, ne t'énerve pas ! dit précipitamment Matthew. Raconte-moi plutôt ce qui t'es arrivé, eh.

Alfred soupira d'un air agacé avant de répondre.

- Oh, pas grand-chose. J'ai juste appris à mes dépends que faire une randonnée à vélo de trente kilomètres avec la famille de mon petit copain le jour suivant la perte de ma virginité est une _très mauvaise_ idée…

* * *

><p>Oh, celle-là... Elle fait clairement partie de celles que j'ai adoré rédiger. Peut-être parce que c'est du RussAme aussi. Et que j'adore le RussAme^^. C'est le couple sur lequel j'écris le moins, alors que c'est mon préféré. Etrange... Enfin, je corrige cela avec Le Roi-Grenouille^^. Bref, j'espère que ces VDM vous ont plu. A la prochaine !<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

VDM 28

- _Maple_, ne soit donc pas si ronchon, Al…

- Mais enfin Matthew, j'étais en train de remplir une mission _capitale_ de mon nouveau jeu vidéo ! protesta le blond avec véhémence.

Les deux frères avaient été chargés par leur père d'aller faire les courses au supermarché du coin, au plus grand regret d'Alfred qui refusait de quitter sa console de jeux.

- Sincèrement, des fois tu te comportes vraiment comme un enfant… murmura Matthew tandis qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée du magasin.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? En tous cas, j'espère que tu es de mon avis, enchaîna-t-il sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'autre, le menton levé, indigné au plus haut point. Que Daddy nous demande d'aller faire les courses à ce moment précis, c'est cruel ! Vraiment, comment être un véritable héros si on me-

- Al, atten… !

SHBANG.

Trop tard, le blond venait de heurter violemment la porte vitrée du supermarché.

- _F… It hurts_ ! Hey je t'interdis de te moquer de moi, Mattie ! s'écria-t-il outré, en se tournant vers son frère.

Cependant, le discret blond ne parvint pas à cacher son sourire.

- Allons, ne te vexe pas pour si peu, eh…

- C'est ça c'est ça, rigole ! s'énerva Alfred. Tu trouves ça drôle ? Okay c'est bon, j'ai compris, moi je vais au rayon manga et toi tu n'as qu'à faire les courses tout-

SHBANG !

Ah, le comique de répétition.


	29. Chapter 29

VDM 29

Francis Bonnefoy sifflotait, le sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire, et il attendait avec impatience le retour de son conjoint Arthur Kirkland, encore au travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée craquer légèrement, signe de l'entrée d'Arthur.

- Mon lapin ! s'écria-t-il en se levant du canapé où il était assis et en courant serrer son époux(se) dans ses bras.

Il ne l'avait quitté que ce matin, mais il détestait être séparé de lui. Chaque jour, il attendait patiemment que l'horloge tourne pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui et attendre son amour, en cuisinant de bons petits plats. Chaque minute passée loin de lui semblait une longue heure interminable.

- Hé, Francis, arrête, _release me_ ! sourit le britannique en tentant sans trop de conviction de se libérer de l'étreinte.

Avec un petit rire, Francis le libéra. Le blond remarqua alors une curieuse lueur dans les yeux d'Arthur. Cette étincelle malicieuse qui ne brillait que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Hon hon hon, à quoi penses-tu, mon canard ?

- Va dans la chambre, éteins la lumière et attends-moi, répondit simplement Arthur d'une voix mystérieuse.

Surexcité, Francis ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'exécuta aussitôt. Il s'assit sur le lit et défit rapidement sa cravate, son cerveau bouillonnant des différents scénarios possibles. Finalement, Arthur le rejoint dans la pièce.

- C'est pas trop tôt mon lapin, murmura le Français. Je commençais à me dire que tu ne connaissais plus le chemin de notre chambre…

L'Anglais s'approcha rapidement de lui, une grande fierté se lisant sur ses traits gracieux.

- Regarde ma nouvelle montre ! Elle s'illumine dans le noir !


	30. Chapter 30

VDM 30

Mei-Li se fendit d'un grand sourire. Elle se trouvait en pleine discussion avec un nouveau camarade de classe, un étudiant transféré de Hong Kong. Elle s'était tout de suite sentie attirée par lui, et souhaitait le connaître un peu mieux. Profitant de son expérience dans ce lycée, la Taïwanaise s'était munie de cette excuse pour l'aborder, lui faire visiter les bâtiments, ainsi que lui confier deux-trois tuyaux sur la meilleure manière de bien manger au self (oui, le chef cuisinier du lycée étant un anglais, se nourrir au lycée sans tomber malade relevait de l'art, art qu'il fallait vite maîtriser si vous désiriez survivre). Le nouvel élève était peu bavard, mais sympathique, intelligent et par-dessus le marché, pas mal du tout physiquement.

Ils étaient adossés contre le mur de la cour, et Mei-Li trouvait décidément de plus en plus de charme à l'adolescent brun qui l'écoutait silencieusement en la fixant du regard. Beaucoup de charme, même… L'ambiance changeait petit à petit, elle le sentait. Elle décida de prendre les devants :

- Ecoute, si tu es gay ou si tu as une copine, arrête-moi tout de suite.

Son interlocuteur se redressa légèrement à cette question, sans la quitter du regard.

- Je suis hétéro, et célibataire.

Mei-Li sentit son cœur s'emballer, se réjouissant de cette nouvelle. Pas gay, pas pris, pas idiot, certainement pas Suisse… Venait-elle de trouver l'homme idéal ? Le brun se pencha vers elle, un très léger sourire sur le visage.

- Mais pas intéressé.

* * *

><p>Je tiens une fois de plus à remercier tous mes lecteurs : vous êtes formidables, vos encouragements me touchent tellement. Merci ! Je voulais aussi préciser que je ne pourrais pas publier de nouvelle VDM pendant un certain temps, donc je laisse momentanément cette fic en hiatus. Pour ceux qui se questionnent, ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerai de publier "Le Roi-Grenouille". Une fois de plus, merci à tous !<p> 


End file.
